suna love festival
by b3by
Summary: sakuragaara. love festifal d suna? akan kah membawa cinta u medical kunoichi kta? dedicated for my big polar bear, pineaplle Hatake. smoga kyak sakura yg d fanfic gw, yg finally find her new love. you will discover your own love stories as well.
1. the memories

nih dia second fanfic gw. buat salah seorang best, bestfriend gw. gw ngefans sma gaara-sama,, biarpun ga trlalu suka sama Sakura. tapi mereka lumayan cocok kok( cocokkan gaara-gue sih bnernya..) gw blom biasa nulis fansfic, jdi smuaaa review bakal jdi plajaran brharga buat gue(ciee.. bhasany..). dan maaf y buat sasuke fans, **i hate sasuke so much!** jdi klo' ada 'sesuatu' yg menyinggung ke'sasuke'an anda, gw **ga** minta maaf sma x.. ;p

* * *

Chapter.1 **the memories.**

"Sakura-chan, shift kita dah abis. kta boleh balik sekarang" kata Ino sambil ngeliat jadwal shift suster di Konoha hospital yg nempel d tembok ruang staff.

"oh, ok. Daah Ino!"

"daah."

Sakura membereskan bawaanya, tiba-tiba sebuah kepala dengan kaca mata hitam melongok ke ruangann staff.

"ino, Udah blom?" tanya Shino, dgn suara datarnya.

"mmm.. belom. Kamu tunggu bentar lagi ga apa-apa, kan? Tinggal beres-beres kok"

shino mengangguk,dan menarik kepalanya dari ruang staff.

"seneng ya?" gumam Sakura.

"hah?"

"sama Shino"

muka ino langsung berubah kemerahan. "sialan loe!"

"kapan gw bisa kayak loe berdua.. loe sama Shino, Naru-kun sama Hinata, ten-ten sama Neji, Shikamaru sama Temari.."

"loe kan bisa sama lee.."

"najis!"

"emang sih, dia rada... tpi ga masalah, kan? Lee bae' kog.."

"dia bukan tipe gw kalii.."

"trus, tipe loe kayak apa dong?"

"…"

"sakura chan, sory ya.. dari dulu gue mau nanya ini.. loe.. loe dah ngelupain sasuke- kun kan?"

"apaan sih loe? Itu cerita basi, ah!"

"bagus deh kalo' loe udah lupa.. biar gimana ga mungkin kan, ngarepin orang kayak gitu.. _girls must to moving on! _Ya, ga??"

sakura Cuma senyum. Terus keluar dari rumah sakit.

* * *

Huuf.. Sakura menghembuskan nafas. Uap putih mengalir keluar dari mulutnya. 

Torii jembatan, sakura berdiri diam menatapnya.

Seberkas ingatan mengalir di kepalanya, kakashi-sensei duduk diatas torii sambil berkata, "sory, gw telat. Tadi nyasar pas lewatin lewat jalan bernama takdir."

Dia, naru-kun, dan sasuke-kun membalas dengan teriakan, "bo'ong!"

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Udah hampir 5 tahun lewat dari waktu mereka bersatu jadi team 7. dia, Naru-kun, Sasuke-kun.

Ninja academy, lagi-lagi sebuah kenangan lewat.

"kyaa! Sasuke-kun!" teriak anak-anak cewek di lapangan waktu lagi latihan shuriken.

Sasuke-kun maju, menghadap ke sasaran dan melempar.

'shuuut!'

tepat di sasaran.

"Kyaaa!" jeritan tadi makin kenceng. Sakura juga salahsatu cewek yang teriak pling kenceng.

Taman konoha. Kenangan lain lagi.

Saat itu malam. Sebuah sosok menyelinap dalam gelap yg menyelubungi Konoha.

"sasuke-kun?" panggil Sakura.

"sakura-chan? Ngapain lw di sini?"

"gw.. gw mau ikut sama lw. Gw tau gw ga ada gunanya.. tapi gw ga bisa jauh dari loe.."

sakura berjalan mendekati sasuke-kun, terus memeluknya.

"thank's, sakura-chan.."

dalam sedetik, tangan dingin sasuke-kun terasa di punggungnya.

"sorry ya, sakura-chan.."

detik berikutnya, sakura-chan udah pingsan.

* * *

Semua selalu tentang sasuke. Tiap detik yg dia lalui, tiap hembusan nafas, tiap kedipan mata, _it's always about_ sasuke. 

"aku pulang.." ujar Sakura sambil membuka pintu rumahnya. "ngapain juga gw ngomong-ngomong? Ga ada orang juga.." gumam Sakura.

Sakura masak, mandi, terus tidur.

"Sakura-chan.."

"siapa?"

"loe udah lupa suara gw? Kejem banget.."

sosok Sasuke tau-tau muncul gitu aja. "Sasuke-kun!" jerit Sakura.

"yup, ini gw. Dan gw ga akan pernah pergi, gw akan tetep disini, buat loe."

Sakura akhirnya bangun. Sosok Sasuke ilang gitu aja.

* * *

kpendekan kah? tungguin next chapternya yah.. mungkin dua hri lagi lah.. konsepny dah jelas kog. tinggal 'realisasi' nya aj.


	2. The Assignment

Chapter 2. the Assignment

"aku permisi, Tsunade-sensei.."

"ah, baiklah. Kau mampir ke Konoha Hospital kan? Titip ini buat bagian farmasi, ya?"

Tsunade mengambil sebuah kantong yg sakura kenali isinya sebagai obat-obatan.

"apaan nih, sensei?"

"itu bahan obat-obatan khusus dari Suna. di kirimnya tadi pagi."

"suna, ya? Gimana kabarnya tuh Kazekage?"

"tau deh. Dia banyak tekanan loh.. sebagai pemimpin termuda dari 5 desa ninja utama. Pastinya berat banget.. buat aku aja, yg udahsetua ini, masih terasa berat.."

tsunade menatap tumpukan berkas yang mengelilinginya. Salah satu tumpukan di mejanya hampir setinggi satu meter.

"itu sih emang dasar sensei yang males.." sakura menggumam pelan ke tembok di belakangnya.

"apa?"

"nggak kok. Aku permisi sekarang ya?"

"dadaa.."

tepat saat Sakura mau ngebuka pintu, pintu itu kebuka duluan, Shizune masuk sambil ngebawa tumpukan berkas.

"aaah.. Shizune.. sobek-sobek aja tuh berkas!" jerit Tsunade, sambil ngikutin Tukul.

"eyah.. eyah.. eyah.." shizune bales ngikutin penonton empat mata, "ini berkas baru buat dikerjain. Harus selesai hari ini," Shizune nengok ke Sakura, "halo sakura.."

"halo senpai, aku mau ke hospital dlu ya.."

"dada.."

'jgrek' pintu ditutup.

"Sakura msih kpikiran Sasuke ga', ya?" gumam Tsunade

"kayaknya udah nggak deh. Dia udah ceria kan?"

"semoga kayak yang kau bilang deh. Tapi aneh kalo dia udah bisa ngelupainya.."

"emang kenapa?"

"waktu ngeliat dia pertama kali, aku udah tau sedalem apa prasaan Sakura ke Sasuke. Itu bukan perasaan yang ilang dalam waktu sebentar.."

"kalo' begitu, bisa gawat.. kalo' sampe Sasuke manfaatin Sakura buat menyusup ke dalem Konoha.."

"aku ga' yakin Sakura sebodoh itu.. tapi kau benar. Kita emang harus hati-hati.. dan emang udah banyak bukti kalo Sasuke mulai tertarik menguasai Konoha.."

"ya, ada beberapa saksi yang mengatakan Sasuke menghimpun kekuatan untuk menyerang Konoha.."

"tapi belum ada bukti yang benar-benar kuat. Kita belum bisa mengambil tindakan pencegahan yang berarti.. para petinggi desa itu ga tau seburuk apa kerusakan yang bisa dibuat seorang bocah berumur 17 tahun. Mereka ga akan peduli sebelum waktunya terlambat."

"Hokage-sama?"

"hmm?"

"kau ga' mengatakan ini supaya bisa menunda pekerjaanmu, kan"

"…"

shizune/swt..

"ayo dong.. kerjain! Kita ga punya banyak waktu!"

"haaah.. oke, oke.."

males, ga niat, ga pengen, tapi dengan paksaan Shizune, Tsunade mulai 'mengurangi' tumpukan di atas mejanya.

Saat itu udah hampir 2 setengah jam, tumpukan di mejanya udah kira-kira tinggal setengah, muka tsunade tiba-tiba berubah serius waktu menatap selembar kertas.

"hei, Shizune.."

"hemm?"

"untuk menghindari sasuke menggunakan Sakura, aku pikir kita harus mengirimnya sedikit jauh dari Konoha.."

"Hokage-sama.. jangan mulai lagi deh! Itu tinggal dikit lagi kok!"

"yeee.. aku serius tau!

"oke, terus maksud Hokage-sama apa?"

"coba liat ini.."

shizune mengambil kertas yang di serahkan Tsunade. Kertas itu berisi _official invitation_ dari Suna untuk konoha untuk membicarakan suatu hal penting.

"jadi maksud hokage-sama.."

"yup, kita kirim Sakura ke Suna untuk sementara waktu, supaya dia bisa menenangkan diri juga.."

"_good idea_ tuh! Tapi kita ga munkin nyuruh cewek ke Suna sendirian kan? Soalnya jalur busway konoha-Suna belom rampung.. gubernurnya keburu ganti sih!"

"iya sih.. tapi kita kan tau satu orang yang slalu pengen ke Suna tapi sibuk sama misi-misi dari kita.. "

"Shikamaru!" kata Shizune dan Tsunade barengan.

"kita bisa nyuruh dia nemenin Sakura." kata Tsunade akhirnya.

* * *

"Sakura-san!!!" Shikamaru berlari di lorong rumah sakit.

Sakura muncul dari salah satu kamar, "Shikamaru! Jangan lari-larian di lorong! Pliss deh! Ini rumah sakit, jangan teriak-teriak dong!"

"oke, sorry.. kita dapet missi dari hokage-sama!"

"jangan pake teriak!"

"loe juga teriak!"

"authornya sih.. hobi banget make tanda seru.."

sorry..

"tau tuh.. kalo' ga tanda seru titik-titik deh.. ah! Ngapain ngomongin si author? Kita dapet misi ke Suna loh.."

sakura geleng-geleng.. pantesan dari tadi Shikamaru teriak-teriak terus. Ternyata dia girang dapet tugas buat ketemu sama ceweknya.

"oh ya? Kapan berangkatnya?"

"besok pagi. Tapi sekarang kita kumpul dulu di ruangan Hokage. Mau penataran dulu katanya.."

"yaudah. Tunggu ya. Gue mau siap-siap dulu"

yaah.. _another love views_ yang bakal dia liat. Kemaren Shino dengan mesranya jemput Ino, dan kemungkinan besar beberapa hari kedepan, Shikamaru sama Temari yg bkalan ngasi liat kemesraan mereka di depan Sakura.. Haaah.. nasib jadi Jomblo itu yaa.. begini..

Sakura berjalan pelan menuju ruang staff. Di belakangnya, Shikamaru ngikutin.

"haaah.. repot deh.. harus pergi dari Konoha. Padahal ini giliran gue jagain rusa-rusa, bentar lagi bokap juga ada misi"

"repot tapi seneng kan? Emang loe milih rusa dari pada Temari?"

"mendingan rusa! Paling nggak, gue ga pernah ketemu Rusa yang bawa-bawa kipas sgede Bagong dan niupin itu ke gue tiap kali dia kesel!"

"_yeah.. up to you_-lah.. loe tau ga? Sebagai _medical kunoichi, _gue tuh diajarin tentang psikologi juga loh.."

"oh ya?"

"yup, dan tau ga? Fakta kalo' loe yang males-malesan sampe menggambarkan betapa nggak maunya loe ketemu sama Temari justru bikin loe keliatan pengeeen banget ketemu dia, sbenernya ga perlu pake psikologi juga udah ketauan sih.."

kata-kata Sakura tadi cukup buat bikin shikamaru _blushing_ di tempat.

"…"

Sakura Cuma geleng-geleng. Shikamaru emang nggak bisa ekspresikan perasaanya dengan bener. Nggak kayak iklan X-mild. "Xpresikan Aksimu!!"

"loh, Sakura-chan? Loe mau balik?" tanya Ino waktu ngeliat Sakura beberes.

"eh, iya. Gue dapet misi nih!"

"Sakura-san? Udah blom?" kepala Shikamaru muncul di pintu ruang staff.

"bentar.. bentar.."

"loh? Ada Ino.."

ino terpaku di tempat..

"Sakura.. loe nggak jadi selingkuhanya Shikamaru kan?!"

"yaelah.. nggak lah! Selingkuhan? Pliss deh, ino!"

"gila loe! gw bisa di tiup sampe nyangkut entah-dimana sama Temari!"

"yaa.. kan gue kira.."

* * *

setengah jam kemudian..

"jadi Konoha mendapat sebuah _official invitation_ dari Suna. Kita tahu kalo' Suna lagi meng-_improve_ _medical skill_ mereka. Jadi kemungkinan besar mereka bakal ngomongin hal itu"

"aku sih ga masalah ke Suna-nya. Tapi itukan berkaitan dengan diplomasi.. aku nggak pe-de deh, sensei.."

"tenang aja, kamu Cuma perlu duduk dan jawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dewan Suna tentang _medical skill_ kita. Aku yakin kamu bisa deh!"

"kita berangkat besok pagi?" tanya Shikamaru.

"yup, ga mungkin kan berangkat sekarang? Udah sore. Tunggu semalem masih bisa kan? Temari nggak akan lari kok.." jawab Tsunade yang bikinShikamaru blushing kedua kalinya hari ini.


	3. the Damn boy

Chap. 3: **the Damn Boy**

"kita berangkat sekarang nih?"

"kapan lagi kalo' ga sekarang?"

"heee.. ngerepotin. Gue ga pengen pergi nih.."

"Shikamaru-kun! Udah dong.. Ayo! Ntar kita sampe Suna kemaleman loh!" sambil bilang begitu, Sakura melompat, melesat ke pepohonan.

"haaah.. ngerepotin.." Shikamaru nyusul.

Melompat, berayun, lari, jalan. Itulah kira-kira gambaran perjalanan Sakura-Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru-kun.."

"heem?"

"kenapa cowok bisa ninggalin cewek dengan gampangnya?"

Shkamaru diam. Melirik Sakura yang melompat ke sebelahnya.

"Sasuke-kun maksud loe?"

"…"

"denger ya, ini nggak ada hubunganya dengan cewek atau cowok. Kalo' dia emang cowok berengsek, ga berarti semua cowok di dunia juga brengsek, kan?"

"_maybe.._"

"itulah yang gue ga suka dari cewek. Hati cewek menilai lebih cepet dari pada otak mereka. Padahal perasaan itu hal yang ga pasti. Sekarang loe benci, besok loe mau bunuh dia, tapi lusa? Bisa jadi loe rela mati demi dia.." Shikamaru memandang kekejauhan, seakan lagi ngelamunin sesuatu atau tepatnya, seseorang.

"gue rasa loe bener.. tapi.."

Shikamaru mengulurkan tanganya, menghentikan bukan Cuma kata-kata, tapi juga lompatan Sakura ke dahan berikutnya.

"kertas peledak!" gumam Sakura saat melihat potongan kertas merah di dahan yang hampir dia injek.

"kita harus mulai hati-hati dari sini. Gue jalan di depan, loe di belakang. Awasin tangan kiri dan bayangan gue. Perasaan gue ga enak.."

mereka mulai melanjutkan perjalanan. Lebih hati-hati dari sebelumnya.

'Srak!' bunyi dedaunan yang terganggu, terlalu keras kalau Cuma sekedar angin lewat.

"Shikamaru.." panggil Sakura pelan. Shikamaru memberi tanda diem pake jari telunjuknya.

'Psiiiuuu!' sebuah kunai terlontar dari arah belakang tepat ke punggung Sakura, tapi dihindari dengan lompatan.

'Psiiiuuu..psiuuu..psiiuuuu..'

sekeliling mereka tiba-tiba menjadi hujan kunai, dari depan, belakang, kanan, kiri, atas, bawah.

"Sakura-san! Pegang tangan gue!"

Sakura menggapai tangan Shikamaru, yang terakhir dia lihat, Shikamaru membuat segel dengan sebelah tanganya, dan mereka hilang bersama dedaunan, cara kabur khas Konoha.

"mereka ilang!"

"hhaah..gue harusnya ga perlu ngerekrut orang-orang ga berguna kayak kalian.."

"kita juga Cuma ngejawab iklan baris di koran. Kan ada orang aneh yang nulis begini: butuh kehangatan? Jangan cari disini. Nggak punya kerjaan? Loe boleh dateng. Ngerasa sebagai Shinobi berbakat, punya dedikasi yang tinggi sama kejahatan? Loe mesti gabung. tertarik menguasai dunia? Ikut yuk, sama 'Hebi Team'!" gumam salah satu anggota.

"jadi nggak suka nih?".

"njeeh, tuan.. Njeh.." jawab anggota tadi pake logat Jawa.

"cari mereka! Jangan ada yang melawan dulu. Tunggu sampai yang laen dateng membantu"

"tapi mereka Cuma bocah.."

"apa menurut kalian gue Cuma bocah juga? Mereka hebat, Idiot! Shinobi kelas teri macam kalian jangan coba-coba sama mereka!".

"njeh, Sasuke-sama!"

Nafas Sakura terhenti. Shikamaru mendekap mulutnya erat.

"jangan berisik!" bisik Shikamaru di telinga Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk kecil, Shikamaru melepas tanganya.

"menurut loe, mereka akan berenti nyari?"

"gue nggak peduli sampe kapan, cari mereka SAMPE DAPET!" yup, itu suara Sasuke.

"_I don't think so.._"

"jadi.. sampe kapan kita harus ngumpet begini?" tanua Sakura lagi.

"_I have no idea.._" [yup, kata2ny Snape d har.pot 5.. ktauan deh gw bru nonton..

5 menit.. 15 menit.. 45 menit.. sejam.. pokoknya, _free talk_ seharian! Yaa.. nggak lah! Mereka menunggu udah hampir 3 jam.

"haaah.. repotnya..gue rasa kita _must to fight_ nih.. loe siap ga?"

"…" sakura Cuma diem. Tapi akhirnya ngangguk.

"jangan bertahan. Kita Cuma perlu kabur, pokoknya yang pertama sampe Suna, minta bantuan ke Kazekage"

"dan sebisa mungkin, jauh-jauh dari Sasuke-kun" tambah Shikamaru waktu ngeliat ekspresi aneh di wajah sakura.

abis ngomong gitu, Shikamaru melepas Jutsu-nya.

"ITUU MEREKAA!" jerit salah seorang pasukan Hebi saat melihat Shikamaru dan Sakura.

Pertempuran tak terelakan lagi. Sakura dan Shikamaru saling memunggungi dengan kunai di kedua tangan mereka.

"SERBUUU!" teriak salah seorang Shinobi.

Ratusan Shinobi merengsek maju ke arah Sakura dan Shikamaru. Mau-nggak mau, mereka harus menghadapi musuhnya masing-masing.

'Cring..Cring..Cring' bukan, bukan cring..cring..ada sepeda, sepeda ku roda dua.. cring yang ada di sini maksudnya bertemunya metal-metal berbentuk Kunai, pedang, shuriken, dan kawan-kawan sepermainanya dalam pertempuran.

Shikamaru dan Sakura terdorong makin jauh. Serangan bertubi-tubi bikin mereka kesulitan membentuk segel buat kabur.

Udah hampir setengah musuh Sakura tumbang, korban-korban Shikamaru juga lebih banyak lagi. Sampai tiba-tiba, Sakura melihat dua bola mata merah itu..

Entah karena pengaruh jutsu atau emang Sakura nggak bisa gerak lagi. Semua kenangan kembali mengalir di kepalanya. Sasuke, sasuke, sasuke..

"SAKURA-SAN!!!" teriakan Shikamaru menyadarkannya. Entah dari genjutsu atau khayal sakura sendiri.

Sasuke memberi tanda 'serang-shikamaru-nih-cewek-bagian-gue' ke penyerang-penyerang Sakura.

"sasuke-kun.."

"apa kabar, Sakura-chan? Udah lama kita nggak ketemu"

Shikamaru berusaha mendekat, tapi dia malah terdorong lebih jauh oleh pasukan Sasuke. jauh kedalam hutan dan ga bisa lagi ngeliat Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun.. bukannya loe udah berhasil bales dendam ke Itachi? Buat apa lagi pasukan sebanyak ini?"

"loe mau gue buang mereka?"

"loe nggak butuh mereka kan?"

"gue bisa bunuh mereka sekarang kalo itu mau loe. Karena.. loe-lah yang paling penting buat gue sekarang.."

kata-kata itu dengan mudah bikin sakura _blushing_.

"sasuke-kun.."

sasuke mendekat, menyentuh rambut sakura, memainkan rambut pink itu diantara jemarinya yang panjang.

"begitu gue jauh dari loe, gue baru sadar betapa gue butuh sama loe"

wajah sasuke mendekat. Sakura tau, ada yang salah.. tapi semua kata-kata Sasuke, sentuhan Sasuke, adalah apa yang ada dimimpi Sakura tiap malam.

Sakura memejamkan matanya.. hembusan nafas sasuke yang terasa dingin menyentuh bibirnya.. dan.. berhenti di sana..

"_I need you, _sakura-chan.." kata Sasuke dengan jarak bibir yang nggak lebih dari 5 milimeter dari bibir sakura.

Tangan sasuke mulai turun, dari rambut sakura, ke pipinya, ke dagu sakura, ke leher, lalu ke lengan, dari lengan, tangan sasuke merambat ke punggungnya. Kini Sakura tepat dalam dekapan tangan sasuke.

"Sakura-chan.. percayalah. Ga ada yang lebih _aku_ butuhkan dari pada _kamu.._"

* * *

"cepat! Cepat!" Shikamaru melesat. Dia udah mencoba menemukan Sakura, tapi gagal. Menurut asumsinya, Sakura kemungkinan besar ada di dunia genjutsu Sasuke. Dari pada mecari mereka berdua, menurut perhitunganya, pasti lebih cepat dengan meminta bantuan ke Suna yang udah nggak jauh lagi dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Haaaaaah!" Shikamaru berteriak, mencoba melepaskan energi panas yang kini terasa membakar darahnya.

"jangan teriak-teriak! Berisik tau!"

Shikamaru menengadah, diatasnya Temari berdiri dengan kipasnya.

Shikamaru berenti mendadak. "Temari-chan! Aku.. aku butuh bantuan!"

"_already here,_" Temari menunjuk ke belakangnya, sepasukan Jonin Suna berbaris rapih.

"Komando diserahkan!" seru Temari.

"Komando ambil alih!" seru Shikamaru.

Shikamaru berbisik pelan di telinga Temari, "aku udah pernah bilang kalo aku cinta kamu, kan?"

'BLETAK!'

"auuw.." gumam Shikamaru sambil memegang belakang kepalanya, beberapa butir pasir terasa di jari-jarinya.

"ini bukan waktunya merayu," sambil bilang begitu, sang kazekage lewat diantara Shikamaru Temari, melesat ke depan.

"kalian kembalilah. Aku akan mengurus Sasuke dari sini. Desa kita diserang." kata Gaara ke pasukannya.

Gaara melesat maju lagi, Shikamaru dan Temari ikut dibelakanganya.

"kalian juga kembali. Suna-gakure membutuhkan bantuan kalian." perintah gaara, "aku mohon.." tambahnya.

temari dan Shikamaru mengangguk.

"terima kasih. Shikamaru-san, jelaskan keadaan sekarang"

"baiklah. aku sudah mencoba mencari _respresentative _konoha-gakure, Sakura Haruno, tapi tidak berhasil. Kemungkinan besar Sasuke menyembunyikanya di balik genjutsu bersama dirinya sendiri. Tolong selamatkan Sakura. Ini menyangkut konoha"

gaara mengangguk dan langsung menghilang bersama debu pasirnya.

"_good luck_, kazekage-sama.."

* * *

Sasuke duduk bersila dengan mata tertutup. Sementara sakura, terbaring di sebelahnya.

Dia ada di sebuah gua gelap di salah satu tebing Suna. pintu gua itu dia tutup pake genjutsunya. Ga seperti Kiba yang punya hidung super, atau Neji dengan Byakuganya, Shikamaru ga' punya kemampuan khusus dalam mencari orang. Kemungkinan Shikamaru menemukan persembunyianya kurang dari 20.

"Sasuke-kun.. aku juga butuh kamu.." gumam Sakura dalam genjutsu Sasuke.

"dasar cewek goblok! Dia ga sadar lagi dalam pengaruh genjutsu Sharingan. Gue Cuma perlu sebentar lagi.. dia bakalan ada di genggaman gue dan jadi boneka penurut.."

'BLASH!'

genjutsu sasuke menghilang, sebuah sosok berdiri di tengah asap ledakan itu.

"aku datang menyelamatkan _respresentative_ dari konoha, Sakura Haruno." Kata gaara.

"kazekage-sama.. kembali bertemu di saat yang kurang tepat, eh?"

"serahkan Sakura-san,"

"sayang, ga semudah itu. Gue butuh dia,"

"itu bukan urusanku.."

"kalau begitu gue juga ga ada urusan sama loe"

sambil berkataa begitu, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya.

Pertempuran besar pun terjadi dengan padang pasir Suna sebagai saksinya.

'Fwuuuuuuuh!'

api menyerupai ular-naga-panjangnya-bukan-kepalang meluncur keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Gaara mengayunkan tanganya, tembok pasir setinggi Tsunami membentengi dirinya dari api ular-naga-panjangnya-bukan-kepalang.

Tepat saat ular itu akan menembus tembok itu, tembok pasir tersebut jatuh menimpa si ular yang langsung padam.

"apimu, takkan bisa mengalahkan pasirku."

Gaara mengerahkan pasirnya, pasir itu membentuk sebuah ruangan yang mengurung Sasuke di dalamnya.

"Chidori!"

dinding itu pecah oleh petir Sasuke. di tanganya, petir biru yg brisik masih menyala.

'cip, cip, cip, cip'

Gaara merentangkan kedua tanganya lebar-lebar.

"ini kedua kalinya aku terpaksa menggunankan jurus ini.." gumam gaara pelan.

Pasir di bawah Sasuke perlahan-lahan turun, mengikuti arus melingkar dan menariknya ke bawah. Tapi kita tau bahwa sasuke punya sayap bentuk kaki bebek yang [mnurut gw jelek bgt..

Jadi sasuke melepaskan segel orochimaru dan terbang ke langit. Dia mencabut pedangnya dan menukik ke arah gaara.

'Sraaat!' pedangnya memotong kepala gaara yang..

'bsyuuu!' langsung berhamburan mejadi pasir. Bushin.

'brak!' tembok-tembok kembali mengurung sasuke.

"loe ngeremehin gue ya? Masa' pake jurus yang sama 2 x?"

sasuke menggunakan chidori lagi, mencoba cara yang melepaskkanya pertama kali. Tapi dinding pasir itu ga bergeming. Dia menggunakan sharingan-nya.

"pantes.. chakra di dinding ini lebih tebel dari yang pertama, chidori ga mampu menembusnya"

"haah..haah..haah.." gaara mulai kehabisan nafas. Ini bukan pertempuran pertamanya hari ini. Tadi dia bertarung dengan banyak shinobi yang lumayan. Dia lelah dan lagi nggak dalam kondisi terbaiknya.

'DUAAR!' tembok itu meledak.

Sasuke kembali menyerang gaara dengan pedangnya, kehabisan nafas dan chakra yang tinggal sedikit membuat gaara nggak mampu melihat kecepatan sasuke yang udah membuka segelnya.

'sraatt!'

gaara berhasil menghindari serangan sasuke yang tadinya berniat menyerang bagian vital. Luka menganga dari bahu sampai pinggangnya.

Gaara menatap penuh kebencian ke arah sasuke. Sasuke terbang menjauh.

"tampaknya pertarungan di _chuunin exam_ yang kita lanjutkan sekarang ini gue yang menang.." sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. " oh, iya, ngomong-ngomong, pedang ini ada racunya. Mendingan loe ga bnyak gerak supaya racun itu nggak semakin cepet nyebar ke seluruh badan".

Tapi sasuke nggak melihat ke belakang, pasir-pasir kembali membentuk tembok yang lebih besar dan jatuh menimapnya.

'brug!'

sasuke jatuh, perlahan-lahan dia kembali ke wujud asalnya.

Pasir-pasir di sekitar sasuke kembali membentuk pusaran, sedikit lebih kecil dari yang tadi dan lebih lambat menarik.

'brug' gaara jatuh, dia nggak lagi mampu bergerak saat sesosok kepala muncul, menghalangi sinar matahari yang menyorot tepat diatasnya.

"haaah.. gue nggak suka tempat panas" keluh orang itu.

Suigetsu berdiri di atas gaara, dengan pedangnya.yang gedeee banget.

_Bergerak! Bergerak! _Perintah gaara pada tubuhnya, tapi bahkan jari-jarinya udah nggak mampu dia angkat sendiri.

"_byeb..bye.. _kazekage-sama.." Suigetsu mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Gaara. Gaara menutup matanya..

gaara membuka matanya, tapi tetap gelap.._jadi aku sudah mati.. apa aku udah melindungi Suna dengan baik sebagai Kazekage?_

"cukup sampai disitu!"

Tapi Gaara salah, Temari muncul, dan melindunginya dari tebasan pedang Suigetsu dengan kipasnya. Gaara nggak bisa ngeliat apa-apa karna kipas Temari menutupi wajahnya.

Shikamaru juga muncul, dia menekan Kunai-nya ke leher Suigetsu.

"menyerah?" bisik Shikamaru ke telinga Suigetsu.

"nggak, ah.." suigetsu mencair menjadi air, lalu muncul di dekat kepala Sasuke. yup, pusaran pasir gaara belum 'menelan' habis Sasuke, menyisakan kepalanya di atas permukaan pasir.

"dasar sasuke-kun, bego! Bikin susah gue aja.." Suigetsu berjongkok, dan menarik kepala Sasuke yang langsung tertarik keluar.

"_adios_, semua!" dia pergi..

* * *

"Gaara, kamu ga apa-apa?" tanya Temari khawatir

"mmm.. sakit.." erang Gaara.

"nggak mungkin nggak apa-apa lah.. liat aja lukanya kayak gitu" kata Shikamaru sambil geleng geleng. "dia harus cepet-cepet di sembuhin!"

"Sakura-san.. di gua disana.."

"oh! Baguslah, aku akan membawanya kesini!"

Shikamaru berlari ke gua tempat Sakura berbaring.

"sakura-san.. ayolah! Sadar!" Shikamaru mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun.." erang Sakura.

"oh iya, masih kena genjutsu! 'KAI!'" Shikamaru melepaskan genjutsu Sakura.

Sakura membuka matanya. Dia kaget banget waktu ngeliat muka Shimaru yang cemas.

"Shikamaru-kun? Knapa gue disini?"

"loe di culik sasuke, dan kena genjutsunya"

"loe nyelamatin gue?"

"bukan, bukan gue. Kazekage-sama yang kesini nyelamatin loe. gue dan temari nolongin Suna yang di serang sama anak buahnya Sasuke-kun."

Sakura menggeleng nggak percaya. Bahkan sasuke nggak mau membuang waktunya buat ngerayu dia. Sasuke make genjutsu.. apa dia se-nggak berharga-itu buat Sasuke? pikiran ini cukup kuat buat bikin Sakura menitikan air matanya.

"kenapa? Loe sakit?" tanya Shikamaru waktu ngeliat tangisan Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng, "mana Kazekage-sama? gue harus bilang terima kasih.."

"AH! Gue lupa! Dia butuh pertolongan loe sekarang!"

Shikamaru menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya ke tempat Temari dan Gaara.

"dia nggak apa-apa, kan?" Temari menatap Gaara yang kini mulai nggak sadar.

Sakura menatap luka menganga di tubuh Gaara, luka itu kini bernanah dan darah yang keluar nggak Cuma berwarna merah, tapi juga hijau.

"dia kena racun. gue bakal nyoba ngeluarin racunya.."

Sakura menggunakan _medical_ _jutsu_nya. Mengangkat racunya, dan membuangnya ke pasir. Pasir itu langsung larut dan berubah warna menjadi putih.

Sakura, Shikamaru dan Temari menatap pasir dengan ngeri, "racun apaan sih ini?" gumam Shikamaru.

Temari menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganya, "Gaara.." isaknya.

Shikamaru memeluknya dari samping, tangis Temari makin keras.

Sakura terus mengeluarkan racun sambil berusaha menutup luka Gaara.

"huuf.. untuk sementara dia nggak apa-apa. Tapi kita harus cepat-cepat membawanya ke rumah sakit. Aku butuh banyak bahan untuk membuat vaksin racunnya."

Shikamaru melepas pelukanya dari Temari, "biar gue gendong dia,".

"nggak usah.." Temari mengibaskan kipasnya, angin kecil berputar dan mengangkat Gaara.

"ayo pulang, kazekage-sama.." kata Temari.

* * *

haaah.. gue ga puas sama adegan Fight-nya.. msih hrus bnyak blajar deh kayaknya.. doain ya biar gue makin jago bikin fanfic. dan gue juga amat menghargai reviews yg d ksih k gw.. haaah.. sbel,, 


	4. the feeling

Chapter ini rada ter-_inspired _sama fic gaa-saku d (klo ga slah) b. inggris. R&R pliss.. sory klo rda lama. Coz' gw rada mandeg d tengah2. banyak bagian yang gue apus dan gue tambahin. Gitu mulu nggak selese2..

* * *

Chap. 4 **feelings**. 

"mmm.." Gaara membuka matanya perlahan. Rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang bahunya. "Argh!" dia mengerang pelan.

Matanya buram kira-kira selama 5 detik. Saat fokus matanya kembali pada tempatnya, yang pertama Gaara ucapkan adalah, "dimana nih?"

Gaara mencoba menggerakkan tangan kirinya yang menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut- kepala berambut pink. dia menengok, Sakura tergeletak di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Sementara di sofa dekatnya, Temari tertidur di bahu Shikamaru yang juga terlelap.

_Aku pingsan rupanya.. _pikir Gaara.

"heemmm.." sakura mengerang, "Kazekage-sama! anda udah bangun?" kata Sakura senang.

"psst!" gaara meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya, "jangan bangunin yang laen"

Gaara mencoba duduk, tapi rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba memaksanya kembali tidur, "Auuw.." erangnya.

"jangan banyak bergerak dulu" kata Sakura khawatir.

Sakura berdiri dan ngambil segelas air dan pil warna merah.

"minum ini, untuk pereda nyeri luka anda"

Gaara mngambil air dan obatnya, menenggaknya dan menjulurkan lidahnya, "pait.."

"minum lagi airnya, biar paitnya ilang.."

gaara minum lagi.

"Sakura-san? Berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"sekitar 3 hari, Temari dan Shikamaru disini terus. Mereka jarang tidur. baru malam ini.. saya kasih mereka sedikit obat tidur. kalo' nggak, mereka bisa kecape'an." Kata Sakura khawatir.

"jangan terlalu forlmal ngomongnya. Kasian authornya.."

"oke. Gimana lukanya udah nggak nyeri-nyeri banget, kan?"

"lumayan. Kamu yang nyembuhin?" tanya Gaara. Inget sama kasus Kankuro yang dulu pas dia di serang sama sasori. Sakura muncul dan nyelamatin idup abangnya.

"nggak kok. Ini karna kazekage-sama kuat. Jadi racunnya nggak terlalu banyak berpengaruh, kalo' orang biasa kemungkinan besar udah mati"

"Gaara!" seru Temari yang bangun gara-gara suara ngobrol mereka.

"nee-chan. Kebangun ya?"

"kamu nggak apa-apa?"

"Cuma sakit sedikit, tapi udah mendingan"

"heh? Gaara-sama udah bangun?" tanya Shikamaru.

Gaara Cuma mengangguk, nggak menjawab. Dia melempar pandangan dingin yang artinya kurang lebih 'ngapain-loe-disini-sama-kakak-gue'.

Shikamaru yang menyadari arti pandangan itu pamit keluar, "aku mau kasih kabar ke Kankuro.." dan keluar.

Bukannya Shikamaru takut sama Gaara. Dia Cuma pergi supaya nggak menyulut rasa kebencian gaara padanya yang udah begitu besar. Dia sayang Temari, dan apapun yang Gaara perbuat ke dia nggak akan mengurangi rasa itu. Tapi memang merepotkan kalau harus terus dilihat mata berkantung hitam it uterus-terusan setiap dia dalam radius satu meter dari Temari, "ngerepotin.." gumamnya waktu di lorong rumah sakit.

"aku.. mau ke kamar mandi dulu.." Temari berdiri dengan wajah lesu, dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"kazekage-sama nggak suka sama hubungan mereka?" tanya sakura. "maaf kalo' aku nggak sopan, kazekage-sama.." dia buru-buru menambahkan.

Gaara menggeleng. "nggak apa-apa. Aku.. nggak suka sama Shimaru-kun. Karena dia mau ngambil apa yang aku jaga seumur idupku. Aku.. nggak bisa ngelepasnya gitu aja.."

"tapi _they love each other_.."

"apa _love_ bisa mastiin kakakku selalu bahagia? Aku pernah disakiti oleh cinta. Dan nggak mau rasa sakit itu sampe menimpa kakak.."

Sakura mikir. Jadi Gaara pernah patah hati? Dia menatap gaara seksama. Emang sih Gaara dari kecil udah lucu. Sekarang dia udah makin ganteng. Yup, _that's absolutely true_. Nggak heran kalo' banyak yang suka sama dia sejak dia berubah. Dan bukan nggak mungkin kan, kalo dia suka sama salah satu fans nya? Tapi bisa-bisanya orang itu nyakitin Gaara!

Yup, Sakura salah mengartikan kata cinta gaara. Maksud gaara itu pamanya.

Temari keluar dari kamar mandi.

"kita.. nggak usah ngomongin ini lagi, ya?" kata Gaara sambil membuang mukanya.

Sakura mengangguk.

'tok..tok.. tok..' pintu diketuk, stelah dijawab oleh Sakura, Shikamaru masuk sambil membawa sekotak es krim.

"ini dari dewan desa, untuk kazekage-sama, kata mereka"

"es krim!"

Sakura ketawa. Baru sekali itu dia ngeliat ekspresi sebahagia itu di muka dingin gaara.

"aku boleh makan es krim, kan?" tanya gaara dengan wajah penuh harap ke Sakura. Persis kayak anak kecil minta duit buat beli permen ke emaknya.

Sakura ngangguk. "boleh kog. Malah kalo' bisa makanya yang manis-manis dulu, yang banyak susunya. Buat protein supaya racunya cepet ilang."

Mata Gaara berbinar-binar, "boleh makan yang manis-manis? Brarti es krim, pudding, kue soes, boleh semua?!"

Sakura mengangguk. "Hahahaha.." dia nggak bisa nahan ketawa lagi, langsung aja dia ketawa sampe nyembur. "Hahahaha.."

Gaara memiringkan kepalanya, "kog ketawa sih?"

"hahaha.. aduuh.. kazekage-sama lucuu banget! Aduuh.. hahaha.."

muka gaara memerah.

"hahha.. aduh.. aku haha.. aku mau nyiapin obat dulu.." Sakura keluar masih sambil ketawa.

Temari dan shikamaru menatap gaara sambil tersenyum, "gaara, sadar nggak? Mukamu sekarang merah banget!" kata Temari.

"oh ya? Terus kenapa?" tanya gaara nggak ngerti.

Shikamaru geleng-geleng, "_you'll find out soon.._".

"apa sih?!" paksa Gaara.

"kita juga nggak tau, tapi.. _maybe.._" temari menatap gaara dengan pandangan aneh.

"yup, _maybe.._" kata Shikamaru.

Malam itu gaara meminta Shikamaru dan Temari pulang buat istirahat. Biarpun kakaknya nolak, tapi Gaara bersikeras, "nee-chan harus istirahat! Dan kamu, Shikamaru, pastiin dia tidur malem ini!"

Waktu Sakura balik ke kamar gaara sambil bawa obat, Temari dan Shikamaru udah pulang.

"Kazekage-sama, ini obatnya.." Sakura nyerahin obat yang baru diraciknya ke Gaara.

Gaara minum obatnya, dan karena di obat itu ada sedikit obat tidur yang ngebantu gaara buat istirahat, gaara langsung tertidur.

Sakura menatap ke luar jendela kamar. Pasir-pasir berputar ditiup badai gurun. _Di sini beda banget sama Konoha. Apa disini aku bisa ngelupain Sasuke?_

Sasuke lagi. Pertemuanya 3 hari yang lalu bikin Sakura yakin dia HARUS ngelupain Sasuke.

Sakura menatap gaara yang lagi tidur. gaara keliatan lucu banget waktu terlelap. sama sekali nggak keliatan sebagai orang yang memikul beban Suna.

tadinya Sakura pikir Gaara mirip Sasuke, kuat, Dingin, nggak peduli sama orang lain, dan yah.. nyebelin.

Tapi setelah dia ngobrol sama Gaara, dia kayak ngeliat sisi lain Gaara. Gaara yang pernah sakit hati, Gaara yang sayang banget sama kakaknya, Temari. Gaara yang..-yang paling lucu-suka makanan manis.

Sakura duduk di bangku kecil sebelah tempat tidur gaara. Ngukur suhu badannya, sambil megang kepala Gaara dan menemukan huruf itu, 'Ai' (cinta). Megang tanganya buat ngukur nadi, dan kaget. Dia pikir tangan Gaara sama kayak tangan sasuke, dingin dan keras. tapi tangan Gaara hangat, dan lembut.

_Apa sih yang gue pikirin! Jelas Gaara beda sama Sasuke! gaara baik, sementara Sasuke.. Sasuke brengsek!_

"Sasuke-kun.. loe brengsek!" gumam Sakura pelan. Air mata mengalir turun dari pipinya, jatuh ke wajah Gaara.

"basah.." gumam Gaara, membuka matanya.

"ah, Maaf.." Sakura mengambil sapu tanganya, dan mengelap air matanya yang jatuh ke wajah Gaara.

Sakura Menatap langsung ke mata hijau gaara. Mata itu dalam dan gelap. Sekali ini, Sakura bener. Mata Gaara mirip mata hitam Sasuke. mata yang mengandung kesedihan dan gelap. Gaara menutup matanya lagi, saat obat tidurnya kembali bekerja.

* * *

"Sakura-san?" panggil Gaara waktu dia bangun esoknya. Matahari Suna yang panas menembus jendela, membangunkanya. Dia nengok ke kanan kiri dan nggak nemuin cewek berambut pink itu. 

_Mungkin udah pulang ke Konoha. Dia kan ke sini buat ngomong di rapat. Tapi karena aku sakit kayak gini rapat itu pasti di tunda, dia pulang. Ya. Pasti pulang._

'jgrek' pintu dibuka. Seorang perawat Suna masuk.

"kazekage-sama, anda sudah bangun?" sapanya saat melihat Gaara. Gaara nggak menjawab.

Perawat itu membersihkan kamarnya. Nyapu, ngepel, ngemoceng(?) dll. Lalu keluar.

_Tuh kan. Dia udah pulang.. _pikir Gaara. Entah kenapa ngerasa kecewa.

'jgrek' pintu di buka lagi.

Gaara setengah berharap kepala pink yang dia tunggu bakal muncul. Tapi..

"Gaara! _Bro_! kog kamu bisa sampe tepar gini sih?" Kankuro masuk, "liat nih aku bawa apa?!" di tanganya, seloyang puding coklat yang bikin ngiler berkilauan diatas piring.

"yeah.. puding.." kata gaara nggak semangat.

"buset! Kamu kenapa, _bro? _biasanya ngeliat pudding, mukanya girang banget. Emang parah banget ya?" tanya Kankuro khawatir.

Gaara menggeleng. "nggak kok.. udah mendingan."

"iyalah! Orang yang nanganin Sakura-san! Dia tuh jago banget ngobatin orang. aku berhutang nyawa sama dia.." kenang Kankuro.

"aku mau berangkat misi dulu, Puddingnya ku taro' sini. Jangan diabisin sendirian. Kasih Sakura-san juga"

belom sempet Gaara mencerna kata-kata Kankuro, Sakura masuk.

"oh, kankuro-kun lagi jenguk ya?" sapa Sakura.

"iya nih! Tapi mau langsung pergi. ada misi. Dadah Sakura-san!"

kankuro keluar dari kamar.

"tadi aku tinggal sebentar. Cari bunga.." Kata Sakura sambil menunjukkan bunga yang baru dia petik. Yang langsung ditaro ke pot. "susah nyarinya. Mesti ke rumah kaca dulu".

"sakura-san. Tadi malem aku mimpi."

"apa?"

"Sakura-san nangis.."

"…", sakura diem.

"ah! Pudding ya.. Kankuro-kun yang bawa?"

Gaara ngangguk.

"Kazekage-sama mau makan? Aku potongin ya?"

Sakura lari keluar, ngambil piso.

Gaara mikir. _Apa bener tadi malem Cuma mimpi? Kog kayaknya nyata banget? Lagian, ekspresi Sakura-san tadi aneh.. tapi kenapa dia nangis?_

Abis itu sakura balik bawa pisau kue dan motongin buat gaara. Dia kaget ngeliat Gaara bisa makan banyak banget pudding coklat sekali makan. Baru berapa menit, pudding yang lumayan gede itu udah tinggal 1/3 nya.

Hari-hari berikutnya berjalan menyenangkan buat keduanya. Kadang-kadang Temari dan Shikamaru datang, tapi karena Temari mulai sibuk menggantikan Gaara yang lagi sakit dan Shikamaru nggak ngerasa kedatanganya disukai, nggak dateng kecuali sama Temari. Sakura banyak cerita tentang Konoha sementara gaara makan _cookies_, pudding, kue soes, atau es krim. Gaara jarang komentar macem-macem, Cuma nanya kalo' ada bagian yang nggak dia ngerti tentang Konoha. Kayak misalnya "kenapa Naruto-kun suka banget makan ramen?" atau, "apa sih isi _icha-icha paradise_ yang selalu Kakashi bawa?" pertanyaan yang kadang sakura sendiri nggak tau jawabannya.

Gaara sendiri bingung kenapa dia suka ngedengerin Sakura ngomong. Dia suka suara sakura, waktu sakura dengan semangat nyeritain _training_nya buat jadi _medical _kunoichi yang dilatih lansung sama Tsunade, ataupun tawa Sakura waktu ngeliat Gaara makan sampe belepotan, kayak sekarang.

"Hahaha.. Kazekage-sama.. itu es krimnya di pipi.."

Gaara mengeluarkan lidahnya, mencoba menjilat noda es krim itu, "udah?"

"blom."

Gaara menggunakan tanganya, tapi noda itu nggak kena juga, "sakura-san? Tolong.."

Sakura ngambil sapu tanganya, dan ngelap pipi Gaara..

Gaara sendiri langsung ingat sama sapu tangan yang Sakura pake' buat ngelap pipinya sekarang. Sapu tangan yang sama dengan waktu Sakura mengusap air mata dari wajahnya, yang dia kira mimpi. Waktu dimana Sakura dia lihat menangis..

"aku yakin sekarang, waktu itu Sakura-san nangis," kata Gaara.

Sakura terbangun dari lamunanya, _yup. She get lost in those green eyes_.

"kenapa waktu itu sakura-san nangis?" tanya Gaara.

Sakura sendiri ingat dengan jelas kenapa dia nangis waktu itu. Tapi pertanyaan Gaara rupanya belum sanggup Sakura jawab. Sakura malah menutup wajanya dengan kedua tanganya, mulai terisak dalam tangisan.

"hik.. hik.. Sasuke-kun.."

Gaara terdiam melihat sakura. Hatinya terasa sakit waktu melihat Sakura nangis. Seakan ada yang menyayat dadanya, _tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku merasa sakit waktu Sakura nangis?_

"Sakura-san.." panggil Gaara. Dia nggak tau lagi mesti apa. Yang dia tau, dia yang bikin Sakura nangis dan dia pengen bikin cewek itu berenti nangis.

Sakura seakan nggak mendengar kata-kata Gaara. Pikiranya sekarang kembali penuh dengan Sasuke-kun, satu pertanyaan dari Gaara tadi membawanya kembali ke ingatan yang pengen dia lupain. Rasa senang waktu dia merasakan genjutsu sasuke, dan rasa mual yang menyusul waktu dia tau itu genjutsu, mendera hatinya tanpa ampun. Belum lagi mata hijau itu..

"Sakura-san.." Gaara kembali memanggilnya, menyentuh tangan Sakura.

Sakura baru sadar akan panggilang itu waktu merasakan sentuhan di tanganya. Sentuhan itu hangat dan lembut. Beda dengan tangan dingin yang pernah memeluknya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"jangan nagis.."

sentuhan gaara naik, dari lengan Sakura ke wajahnya. Membersihkan air mata Sakura yang menetes di pipinya.

Wajanya terasa panas saat tangan Gaara menyentuh pipinya. Sakura nggak sanggup menatap wajah Gaara, dia berdiri dan lari keluar dari kamar Gaara.

Padahal kalo' Sakura melirik sekali aja ke wajah Gaara, dia bakalan ngeliat rona merah yang sama dengan di pipinya di wajah Gaara.

* * *

esoknya.. 

Sakura ragu. Apa dia harus masuk ke kamar Gaara? Tapi dia nggak mungkin juga Cuma berdiri di depan pintu begini. Kejadian kemarin bikin dia ragu-ragu kayak gini.

"sakura-san, masuklah" panggil Gaara dari dalam.

Sakura masuk, menatap Gaara yang sekarang udah bisa duduk di tempat tidurnya.

Sakura masuk dan mengerjakan pemeriksaan harianya ke Gaara. Mengecek tempraturnya, denyut nadi, detak jantung, aliran charka, dll. Setelah selesai, Sakura mengupaskan apel untuk gaara. Tanpa kata-kata apapun. Dan gaara bukan jenis manusia yang bias memancing pembicaraan. Itu tugas sakura.

Tapi sakura merasa nggak enak. Setiap dia menatap wajah Gaara, dia merasakan darahnya berkumpul di kepala, dan panas di pipinya. Pipi yang pernah di sentuh tanga lembut Gaara..

'Tok..tok..'

"masuk!"

Temari masuk sambil tersenyum menatap Gaara, di tanganya ada sebuah bungkusan yang kemunkinan besar berisi _cake._

"Gaara, ini ada _cake._ Aku baru beli tadi"

"Temari sendirian? Nggak sama Shikamaru?" Tanya Sakura.

"cowok nggak berguna itu lagi makan di kafeteria. Haaah.." Temari menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. "capek.." gumamnya.

"maaf nee-chan. Kalo' aja aku nggak luka-luka kayak gini, nee-chan nggak harus gantiin tugas-tugasku sebagai kazekage," kata Gaara pelan. Nyaris Cuma berbisik.

"nggak apa-apa kok. Makanya, kamu cepet sembuh."

Perasaan sakura jadi nggak enak mendengar omongan Gaara. 'andai aku nggak luka-luka..' _andai dia nggak bertempur melawan Sasuke, andai dia nggak menyelamatkanku.._

"kazekage-sama, aku mau ngambil obat dulu.."

alasan. Sakura Cuma nggak pingin air matanya kembali menetes di depan mata hijau Gaara.

Sakura keluar sambil setengah berlari. pokoknya dia mau pergi sebentar. menenangkan diri di luar, mungkin..

'bruk!'

Sakura menabrak jaket hijau jonin. Dia menengadah, dan menatap Shikamaru, "kenapa loe? kog nangis?". Tanya Shikamaru.

"nggak apa-apa kog.." kata Sakura sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Shikamaru.

"boong.." Shikamaru menghela nafas "yaudah lah, kalo nggak mau ngomong.." dia hendak beranjak pergi waktu tangan Sakura menahan jaket joninya.

Mereka duduk di bangku ruang tunggu rumah sakit, Shikamaru menyenderkan kepalanya dengan malas ke dinding. Sementara Sakura masih menangis.

"kenapa sih? Kenapa gue ini lemah banget. Kalau gue sedikit aja lebih kuat, semua nggak akan jadi begini!" omel Sakura ke dirinya sendiri.

_Sasuke lagi.. _pikir Shikamaru.

"dia nggak akan luka kayak begini kalau aja gue sedikit lebih kuat waktu itu. Gue nggak pernah berubah, cewek cengeng lemah yang bisanya Cuma bikin susah orang!"

_tuh kan.. tunggu! Luka? Dia ngomongin siapa sih?_

"dia harus menderita karna nolongin gue. Buat apa dia nolong gue? Gue nggak punya apapun yang berharga sampai dia nyaris mati Cuma buat.. buat nyelamatin orang nggak berguna ini!"

"tunggu.. tunggu.. ini tentang siapa sih? Gaara?" Shikamaru meluruskan pembicaraan mereka.

"emang siapa lagi?!" seru sakura.

"weits! Kita lagi di rumah sakit! Jangan berisik! Bikin malu Konoha aja.." kata Shikamaru. "sorry, awalnya gue kira ini tentang sasuke..".

_sasuke? what d' hell? _Dia udah berenti mikirin sasuke kemaren. Setelah kemarin puas menangis, yang dia pikiran adalah apa yang Gaara rasakan waktu dia nagis kayak gitu. _Apa gaara khawatir? _Bukan lagi hal-hal nggak penting macem Sasuke. _ tunggu, sasuke nggak penting? Terus yang penting siapa dong?_

* * *

Di saat yang sama, tapi di kamar Gaara. 

"nee-chan?" panggil Gaara.

"apa?"

"kemarin Sakura-san nangis.."

"dia kenapa?"

"nggak tau. Waktu aku Tanya, tangisanya makin keras. Dan.. rasanya sakit.. di sini.. padahal rasanya nyaman waktu dia duduk disebelahku. tapi ngeliat dia menangis.. sakit.." Gaara menyentuh dadanya. "kenapa ya?"

Temari tersenyum kecil menatap adiknya, dia menghampiri adiknya, menyentuh dahi Gaara dengan telunjuknya tepat di huruf hitam itu, "ini artinya, _lil bro.._"

"cinta?"

dan saat kata itu meluncur dari bibirnya, Gaara melihat bayangan wajah sakura, Mendengar tawanya yang riang, merasakan hangat pipi Sakura yang dia sentuh. Dan kehangatan saat tangan Sakura menyentuhnya..

"cinta.." ulang Gaara.


	5. rapat ?

**Chap.5. rapat (?)**

Gaara merasa aneh waktu kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut Sakura, "kazekage-sama, bisa pulang sekarang. Tapi mesti tetep minum obat".

Dalam satu sisi, itu artinya dia bisa keluar dari rumah sakit dan kembali mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya sebagai kazekage. Di lain sisi, dia kemungkinan besar nggak akan ngeliat Sakura lagi.

Sakura sendiri udah beberapa hari ini menghindari kontak langsung dari mata Gaara. Sebiasa mungkin dia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik _clipboard_ yang isinya data-data kesehatan Gaara.

Gaara bingung dengan keadaan ini. Tapi nggak tau mesti ngomong apa. Gaara merasa kalo Sakura marah karena dia membuatnya nangis tempo dulu. Soalnya Sakura berheni ngomong ke dia sejak itu.

'tok..tok..tok..'

pintu diketuk, Sakura menyuruh orang itu masuk. Temari dan Shikamaru.

"Kazekage-sama udah bisa pulang sekarang. Aku mau ngurus datanya dia administrasi rumah sakit," Sakura pergi.

"Haah.. akhirnya! Capek banget jdi _replacement-_mu! Kok kamu tahan sih?" Tanya Temari.

Gaara Cuma tersenyum kecil sambil menatap pintu tempat sakura baru keluar.

"Ah! Aku lupa! Sebentar lagi ada rapat penting! Pergi dulu ya!" Temari buru-buru pergi dari kamar Gaara, meninggalkan Shikamaru begitu aja. Tapi langsung kembali lagi, "Shika-kun, kamu jangan pergi dulu. Bawa Gaara pulang, Kankuro lagi sibuk" Temari melemparkan pandangan, yang Shikamaru anggap sebagai _do it-or-die_. Dan kembali melesat entah kemana..

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi akhirnya duduk di sofa.

"shikamaru?" panggil gaara yang nggak melepaskan pandanganya dari pintu.

"heem?"

"apa yang harus kita lakuin kalo' bikin seorang cewek nangis?"

Shikamaru memandang gaara bingung. _OhMyGosh! Gaara fallin' in love?sama Sakura-san-juga!_

"_Well, _kenapa dulu cewek itu bisa nangis?"

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya.

Shikaru menggaruk rambutnya, "eiih.. kurasa pertama minta maaf?" terus cepat-cepat menambahkan, "bukan berarti aku sering bikin Temari-chan nangis sih.."

Gaara mengangguk kecil, "minta maaf.."gumamnya.

"Temari? Loh? Temari mana?" Sakura masuk ke kamar masih dengan _clipboard-_nya.

"dia ada rapat. Tadi langsung pergi," jawab Shikamaru, "kenapa?"

"ini, butuh tanda tangan keluarga yang bawa pulang.."

"biar gue aja. Tadi Temari nitip ke gue soalnya. Boleh ga?"

"kayaknya nggak apa-apa deh. Tapi mendingan gue Tanya suster laen dulu deh.." Sakura baru akan keluar waktu Shikamaru menahan bahunya.

"gue aja yang nanya, yang perlu ditandatangan mana? Biar gue bawa sekalian. Jadi ga bolak-balik." Shikamaru merebut _clipboard_ Sakura dan berlari keluar. Sebelumnya, Shikamaru mengedipkan sebelah mata ke Gaara sambil mengucapkan 'good luck Gaara-sama' tanpa suara.

Sakura duduk di sofa sambil menatap keluar jendela. Setelah menyadari perasaanya ke Gaara, entah kenapa, sulit rasanya menatap mata hijau itu tanpa jadi _blushing._

"Sakura-san?"

Sakura tersadarkan dari lamunannya, menatap Gaara, "Kazekage-sama butuh sesuatu?"

"bukan," Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya, "maaf.."

"apa?"

"maaf."

"buat apa?"

"bikin kamu nangis waktu itu. Aku nggak tau salah apa ke kamu, tapi maaf.."

Sakura menggeleng, "kazekage-sama nggak perlu minta maaf. Kazekage-sama nggak salah apa-apa kok.. malah harusnya.. harusnya aku yang minta maaf..".

"emang Sakura-san salah apa ke aku?"

"karena.. karena berusaha nyelamatin orang kayak aku.. Kazekage-sama jadi.. jadi luka kayak gini.."

"kayaknya aku harus ngulang kata-kata Sakura-san tadi. Sakura-san nggak salah apa-apa kok.."

"nggak salah gimana.. kalo' aja.. kalo' aku lebih kuat sedikit, sedikit aja, Kazekage-sama

nggak akan jadi begini. Nggak perlu luka dan masuk rumah sakit.."

"Sakura-san denger. Aku baru aja mikir begini.. Apa Sakura-san nggak suka ngobrol-ngobrol kayak kemaren sama aku?"

"suka kok. Kazekage-sama.." Sakura berfikir untuk menemukan kata yang tepat, "pendengar yang baik,".

"_see?_ Kalo' aku nggak nolong Sakura-san waktu itu aku nggak akan pernah denger cerita tentang Konoha, nggak tau apa Naruto suka Ramen atau nggak, Nggak tau Kakashi suka baca buku aneh itu, nggak tau kalo' Godaime suka malas ngerjain berkas-berkasnya.. kalo waktu itu Sakura-san lebih kuat sedikit, aku.. nggak akan pernah kenal Sakura-san yang aku tau sekarang. Aku nggak akan pernah tau rasa nyaman apa yang ada di sini—gaara menunjuk dadanya—setiap sakura-san di sebelahku." Gaara terlihat lelah setelah mengucapkan kata-katanya. Maklum, dia nggak biasa bicara lebih dari 8 kata.

Entah kenapa air mata kembali mencair dari mata Sakura, dia sendiri nggak mengerti.

Gaara menarik tangan Sakura, meletakanya di dadanya, "_please._ Jangan nangis.. rasanya sakit disini..".

00ooo00

Sakura melamun sambil menatap gedung kazekage yang telihat jelas dari jendela hotelnya. Pipinya memerah setiap mengingat momen-momen di rumah sakit itu. Bukan berarti ada hal yang lebih dari Gaara menggenggam tanganya, tapi untuk gaara yang.. sedingin itu, kemarin dia maniss banget.

Sentuhan hangat itu masih terasa di jari-jarinya, saat dia merasakan denyut jantung gaara, nggak peduli berapa kali dia udah megukurnya, tapi baru kali itu dia merasakan denyut jantung Gaara secepat—sekeras itu. Dan dia sendiri yakin, jantungnya juga berdetak lebih keras dari biasanya.

"apa aku suka.. Gaara?"

pertanyaan bodoh yang langsung di jawab oleh _blushing _wajahnya.

"PEMALAS IDIOT!" terdengar makian Temari dari kamar sebelah yang menyentak Sakura sadar dari lamunannya.

"haah.. ngerepotin, tau ga sih!"

Sakura tertawa kecil medengar mereka berdua. Suara yang dia denger tadi malem jelas lain dengan teriakan-teriakan siang ini.

"DASAR COWOK NGGAK GUNA!"

"Biarin nggak guna. Yang penting kamu.."

Temari membuka kipasnya, Shikamaru memucat.

"berani bilang lebih dari itu, kukirim kamu ke Konoha lewat jalur udara sekarang juga.."

"iya.. iya.. aku ikut, sekarang tutup kipas sial itu!"

"_good!_ Sekarang pake bajumu, aku mau ke kamar Sakura dulu!"

terdengar pintu kamar di banting tertutup, dan dalam hitungan mikro detik rambut kuning itu muncul di kamar Sakura.

"Sakura! Bentar lagi rapat mulai!"

ya, rapat yang menandakan tugasnya ke Suna akan berakhir, digelar (AN: kog kyk karpet sih??) hari ini.

"tadi kenapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"haah.. idiot itu.. biasalah!" Temari membanting dirinya di kasur Sakura, sementara Sakura menyisir rambut pinknya sambil menghadap cermin.

"jagain Gaara, ya?" bisik Temari pelan.

"apa?"

"nggak kok. Udah siap?".

Mereka pun berangkat.

Ruang rapat Suna menebarkan aura menekan saat itu. Terasa ada dua kelompok yang biasa muncul disetiap rapat. Satu klompok pro dan satu kelompok kontra. Gaara terlihat serius di ujung meja, sementara Sakura belum juga mampu memandangnya.

"kita jelas perlu meningkatkan kualitas medical Shinobi kita." Gaara membuka rapat itu ke topik utamanya.

"untuk apa? Tanpa itupun presentase keberhasilan misi kita sudah cukup tinggi," kata seorang kakek yang kemungkinan besar adalah salah satu tetua desa.

Gaara menggeleng, "ini bukan tentang tingkat keberhasilan Misi kita ataupun uang yang kita terima dari sana. Ini tentang tingkat kehidupan seselesai misi. Kita terus kehilangan shinobi-shinobi kita di setiap misi!"

"lalu? Mati dalam misi adalah kebanggaan bagi seorang Shinobi, kan?" kata tetua desa lainnya.

'BRAK!'

Gaara menggebrak mejanya keras-keras.

"pahamkah kalian semua? Mati di misi memang kebanggaan, tapi bukankah kita akan lebih bangga saat Shinobi kita berhasil bertahan hidup setelahnya? Ini bukan tentang kebanggan, tapi tentang hidup! Kita hidup bukan untuk sebuah kebanggan, kebanggan itu _nonsense_! Kita hidup untuk seseorang yang kita cintai! Mati demi merekalah yang merupakan kebanggan. Bukan mati demi desa yang memang membiarkan mereka mati!"

Gaara menatap para tetua desa itu dengan marah. "aku ingin desa kita menjadi desa terbaik. Dan untuk itu kita memerlukan shinobi-shinobi yang setia. Dan bagaimana mereka bisa setia bila kita membiarkan mereka mati begitu saja sementara sebenarnya kita bisa mencegah kematian mereka?".

Semua orang dalam ruangan itu bagaikan membeku. Tak terkecuali Sakura. _Wow, kazekage-sama jelas sayang sama comrade nya.. what a nice guy.. _pikir Sakura. _Apa sih yang ku pikirkan?!_

"tapi meningkatkan kualitas _medical Shinobi_ itu tidak mudah.." kata salah seorang tetua yang mulai berani angkat bicara.

"karena itulah, aku memutuskan akan mengirim beberapa _medical Shinobi _kita ke Konoha—yang kita ketahui—memiliki kualitas _medical Shinobi _terbaik"

Gaara menatap Sakura. Dan si rambut pink itu merasakan wajahnya mulai panas.

'BRAK!'

semua mata memandang tetua yang pertama kali berbicara. Dialah yang barusan memukul meja.

"kau sudah mulai ngaco rupanya, Kazekage! Itu sama saja mengibarkan bendera kelemahan di depan musuh! Kita dalam urutan ke dua dari 5 desa ninja, dan dengan meminta bantuan Konoha, sama saja kita berteriak 'KAMI LEMAH' di hadapan desa lainya! Aku tak setuju!"

"tapi kita memang lemah. Apa kita menutup mata dari serangan kemarin? Puluhan Shinobi kita tewas karena penyerangan itu. Dan kesalahan itu bisa kita perbaiki dengan meningkatkan kualitas _medical_ Shinobi kita."

Seorang tetua mengangkat tanganya, "aku setuju dengan Kazekage. Kita memang perlu meningkatkan kualitas _medical shinobi_ kita. Dan mengirim mereka ke desa lain memang penting. Tapi kita harus yakin mengirim mereka ke desa yang benar. Apa Konoha benar-benar desa terbaik dalam _Medical jutsu?_".

"menurutku itu sudah jelas dibuktikan. Kita tahu kemarin kazekage terkena racun yang membuatnya absent beberapa lama. Aku, sebagai pengguna racun, tahu persis seberapa berbahayanya racun yang menyerang adikku. Dan siapa yang menyembuhkanya?" Kankuro angkat bicara pertama kali.

Semua mata memandang kankuro, yang kini menunjuk seorang gadis di depanya. "Sakura-san. Semua dewan desa, kuperkenalkan, Sakura Haruno-san, _medical kunoichi_ dari konoha.."

Semua mata di ruangan itu menatapnya, dan Sakura merasakan pipinya yang mulai panas karena semua perhatian orang-orang itu.

"sudah berapa lama kau mempelajari _medical jutsu?_" Tanya seorang tetua desa.

"kurang lebih 5 tahun"

"siapa gurumu?" Tanya tetua lain.

"Tsunade sensei—" belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan ucapanya, bisik-bisik timbul dimana-mana.

"Hokage sendiri yang mengajarinya! Tsunade-hime!" dan berbagai julukan Tsunade lainnya terdengar di penjuru ruangan.

"pelatihan sebagai _medical kunoichi/shinobi _memang biasanya memakan waktu yang lama.."

Sakura menghentikan ucapanya saat tak satupun dari orang-orang itu mendengarnya. Semua sibuk dengan pembicaraan mereka masing-masing.

Dan tanpa Sakura sendiri sadari, kedua mata hijau di ujung meja, menyadari kepanikanya. Gaara mengetuk mejanya tak sabar. Orang-orang mulai kembali tenang.

"tolong tunjukkan sedikit etiket Suna pada tamu kita.." tegurnya pada orang-orang itu. Ia memberi tanda ke Sakura untuk melanjutkan.

"pelatihan _medical jutsu_ memang memakan banyak waktu. Dibutuhkan orang-orang yang benar-benar mendedikasikan dirinya untuk orang lain. Disini bukan tentang jumlah charka, juga bukan tentang control Chakra, ini tentang keinginan melakukan yang terbaik untuk orang lain. Tapi harga yang terbayar sangat pantas saat melihat rekan satu tim yang selamat kembali sampai desa. Jadi sungguh sangat disayangkan kalau bidang ini hanya dipandang sebelah mata."

Sakura menghela nafas, menatap Gaara yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Dia bisa melihat kata-kata 'good job!' di bibir Gaara yang tak bersuara.

00ooo00


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6. **the end or new begining?

rapat berakhir dengan damai. Tapi sebelum Sakura sempat mengucapkan satu kata ke Gaara, cowok itu sudah menghilang begitu saja. Sebenarnya, Sakura Cuma mau mengucapkan trimakasih.

"Haaaah.." Sakura menghela nafas.

"sakura-san!" sebuah tepukan menyentuh bahunya, "tadi itu _speech_ yang keren banget!" kata kankuro sambil tersenyum.

"makasih ya, kalo' ga karna loe, gue ga akan bisa ngomong apa-apa.."

"_no problem, _eh, loe tau ga? Besok ada festival tahunan di Suna, namanya _Suna Love Festival.."_

"oh ya?"

"yup. Seru banget disana. Banyak kios-kios, makanan, pokoknya semua makanan khas Suna ada disana.."

"Kazekage-sama dateng, kan?" apa lagi sih yang ada di kepala itu selain si rambut merah?

"nggak tau, ya.. dia sibuk. Dan gue baru mikir.."

"sory, Kankuro. Gue mau ngomong sesuatu sama Kazekage-sama!" Sakura berlalu.

"yaahh.. nasib.." sindir Temari dari belakang punggung Kankuro.

"berisik!"

00ooo00

'tok..tok..'

"masuk!"

Sakura masuk, menatap Gaara yang mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Ruangan itu nggak jauh beda dari ruangan gurunya, Cuma lebih sedikit berkas di meja dan nggak ada Shizune-senpai yang marah-marah di sana.

"Sakura-san. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"mmm.. aku baru denger dari Kankuro kalo' besok ada festival.."

"Suna Love Festival? Itu tradisi Suna sejak bertahun-tahun.." Gaara belum juga menatap Sakura, sejak tadi Gaara terus mengerjakan berkas-berkasnya.

"Kazekage-sama dateng?" Sakura penuh harap.

"nggak bisa. Sibuk. liat aja berkas-berkas ini.."

"Kazekage-sama tau motto Konoha yang paling terkenal?"

"tekad api?"

"bukan, _if you_ _Work hard, then you must to Play hard_"

Gaara menatap Sakura, "motto yang aneh.. gimana kalo' belakangnya pake _die hard _sekalian?"

"Kazekage-sama jayus!"

"jayusan motto Konoha tadi!"

"nggak! Jayusan yang ngarang!" authornya ga mau ketinggalan.

'bletak!' jitakkan Sakura mendarat di kepal Author, author menghilang. Itu Cuma bushin!

"author _ora sopan_.. masa tau-tau muncul.." Sakura geleng-geleng sambil pake logat jawa.

"ayo dong Kazekage-sama! ini perintah dari dokter loh!"

Gaara menghela nafas panjang. Menatap Sakura "tapi pekerjaanku mau di apain?"

Sekarang gentian Sakura yang menghela nafas, "yaah.. mungkin aku emang nggak sebegitu berharganya buat Kazekage-sama.. aku nggak pantes Kazekage-sama temenin ke festival itu. Dari awal emang aku udah nggak banyak berharap sih.."

Sakura berbalik, menuju pintu.

"Sakura-san! Tunggu!"

_Yes!_

"oke.. tapi jangan lama-lama ya?"

Sakura berbalik, menatap Gaara. "hehe.. makasih Kazekage-sama. besok kita ketemu di gerbang festival, ya?!"

Gaara mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

00ooo00

"TEMARI!!!!" jerit Sakura dari jauh.

Temari menatap cewek berbaju merah ini, tapi bahkan sebelum otaknya mengatakan 'bingung' tangan Sakura sudah melingkar di bahunya.

"kenapa loe? kok girang banget?!" Tanya Temari.

"Kazekage-sama! mau gue ajak ke festival besok!"

"HAAAH?! Selamat ya!" Temari balas memeluk Sakura.

Nggak tau sejak kapan. Tapi dua orang cewek dengan beda umur yang nggak terlalu jauh ini udah jadi temen deket.

"tapi kenapa namanya Love festival sih?"

"heemm.. itu ada ceritanya sendiri.. dulu ada seorang lelaki yang mengadakan perjalanan jauh. Dia berasal dari seberang lautan, mencari entah apa sampai kemari. Akhirnya, dia menemukan sebuah tempat yang indah, hijau oleh dedaunan, biru oleh air. Lelaki itu memutuskan tinggal di daerah itu. Suatu hari dia menemukan sebuah gua yang didalamnya dijaga seekor naga bermata merah. Di dalam sana, tertidur seorang gadis cantik. Si lelaki ini bertempur dengan naga itu, dan menang. Sayangnya, darah naga yang jatuh ke tanah menyebabkan hilangnya kesuburan tanah itu, itulah padang Suna. Tapi laki-laki itu tak menyesal saat membangunkan sang gadis dengan ciuman lembut di bibirnya. Mereka hidup bahagia selamanya.. nah, untuk menghargai cinta itu, festifal ini di gelar."

"gua dengan naga bermata merah? Kok kayaknya familier, ya?" gumam Sakura.

"hei! Shika-kun! Kamu mau kemana?" panggil Temari waktu ngeliat kunciran tinggi melintas di depanya.

"eeh.. mmm.. nggak kok. Nyari kamu"

"kenapa?"

"yaa.. nggak apa-apa.." Shikamaru menatap Sakura.

"eh, gue.. cabut deh.."

Sakura yang merasa menggaggu dua mahluk ini pergi. Entah kenapa, Sakura udah nggak lagi ngerasa iri ke mereka. Dia bisa mengerti keinginan buat berduaan terus-terusan itu. Nggak beda jauh sama yang dia rasain ke Gaara..

"gue mikir apa sih!!!" jerit Sakura.

_Aku Cuma mau bilang terima kasih, kan? Karena dia udah nolong waktu Sasuke, dan di rapat tadi.._

"emang mikir apa?"

Sakura terlonjak kaget, dia menengok, Kankuro duduk di sebelahnya.

"nggak kok.." Sakura tertawa.

"oh, ya?"

"ada sih.."

"boleh tau?"

"ini tentang Gaara.."

Kankuro tersenyum kecut. Gaara. Apa sih yang dia harapkan?

"ke..kenapa?" tanya Kankuro. Mencoba menyembunyikan getaran dalam suaranya.

"haah.. gue nggak yakin sama perasaan gue ke Gaara.."

"nggak yakin kenapa?"

"yaah.. loe tau. Gue ngerasa Gaara tuh baiiiiik banget ke gue. Dan gue ngerasain sesuatu ke dia.. tapi apa itu bener-bener '_love_'? atau Cuma karena dia udah nolongin gue?"

haaah.. kankuro menghela nafas sambil menatap kunoichi di depannya. Jelas Sakura nggak menyadari perasaan Kankuro ke dia. Dan dia harap Sakura emang nggak pernah sadar.

"gue.. gue rasa itu bukan rasa terima kasih.."

"kenapa?"

"loe inget? Gue juga nolongin loe di rapat. Shikamaru juga nolongin loe waktu itu.. dan.. loe nggak ngerasain apa yang loe rasain ke Gaara ke kita, kan?"

Kankuro berdiri, memunggungi Sakura. "Gue Cuma mau bilang, kalo jawaban pertanyaan itu ada di hati loe sendiri.."

Kankuro pergi.. takut. Takut Sakura melihat setetes air mata di wajahnya yang perlahan mengalir.

"loe udah ngelakuin yang terbaik, Kankuro.." Temari tiba-tiba muncul, berbisik di telinga adiknya.

Kankuro berdiri diam, "tapi, cinta itu rasanya sakit, ya?"

"nggak selalu kok. Tapi sesakit dan seindah apapun, itulah cinta.." Temari mengelus lembut rambut Kankuro yang tertunduk, menangis.

"_guess you're right,_ nee-chan.."

00ooo00

"Sakura-san!" Gaara memanggil dari pinggir lapangan, berlari kecil menuju Sakura.

"kazekage-sama.. beneran dateng ya? Aku kira nggak.."

"kan udah janji. Kita jalan sekarang?"

mereka jalan berdampingan. Dan gimana sih kalo' orang jalan berdua? Kadang tangan saling bersentuhan, dan segaris rasa muncul di hati, tapi keberanian untuk menggapai tak urung datang.

Sakura menatap Gaara yang menatap keramaian di sekitarnya sambil tersenyum. Gaara memakai yukata warna merah tua yang keliatan cocok dengan rambutnya. Sabuknya warna hitam. Pokoknya kereeen banget.(**AN**: ya, iyalah!!! Gaara pake' yukata!!! Gue jga maw liat!!!!)

"loh itu.."

"itu kan.."

"KAZEKAGE-SAMA!!", "GODAIME!!", "GAARA-SAMA!!"

"PAKE YUKATA!!!"

jeritan itu berubah menjadi sebuah kerusuhan. Puluhan cewek Suna mengelilingi Gaara yang terlihat bingung, sementara Sakura terdorong menjauh.

"ahh.. permisi.. permisi.." Gaara berusaha kabur. Tapi.. _fansgirl_ mana yang mau ngebiarin _idol_nya yang lagi pake' yukata pergi gitu aja? Kalaupun ada, itu jelas bukan cewek-cewek Suna ini.

"gaara-sama!! Aku temenin liat-liat festival, ya?" tawar salah satu cewek itu.

"enak aja! Kazekage-sama pergi sama aku tau!"

"sama aku!"

"MAAF! AKU DATENG SAMA SESEORANG!" seru Gaara.

Para _fansgirl _itupun terdiam. Tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"SAMA SIAPA???!!!" jerit mereka frustasi.

Gaara menggapai ke sebelahnya, tempat seharusnya Sakura berada. Tapi.. Sakura, kita tau, udah kedorong oleh ombak fans yang menderu Gaara.

"Sakura?! Sakura-san?" gaara memanggil pelan.

"siapa 'sakura-san' ini?" jerit para _fansgirl _marah.

"eehh.. tenang! Kazekage-sama masih manggil dia pake' 'san' kok! Kita masih aman!!"

"iya! Iya! Untung belom pake 'chan'.."

para _fansgirl_ menghembuskan nafas lega, tapi gaara nggak lega sama sekali.

"SAKURA-SA... SAKURA-CHAN!" jerit Gaara.

Sakura yang akhirnya bisa berdiri tegak berkat bantuan seseorang yang menahan jatuhnya dari belakang, mengangkat tanganya tinggi-tinggi ke udara, "aku di sini, Kazekage-sama!!" teriaknya, tapi tertelan oleh kebisingan di sekitarnya.

Gaara menggerakan tanganya sedikit. Butir-butir pasir terangkat ke udara, mendorong pelan orang-orang yang menghalangi jalanya ke arah Sakura.

"sakura-chan.. untung lah.." Gaara menghela nafas lega. Dan Sakura _blushing_ di tempat saat sadar kalo' Gaara memanggilnya pake embel-embel chan.

"jangan jauh-jauh.." Gaara menggenggam tangan Sakura, membuat darah sakura naik ke kepala.

"KYAAA!!! CEWEK ITU SAMA KAZEKAGE-SAMA!!!" jerit beberapa _fansgirl_ yang masang kuda-kuda buat lanjut ngejar mereka.

"Gawat!" gaara berlari, masih dengan tangan Sakura dalam genggamanya.

Mereka sampai di pinggiran festival waktu akhirnya para _fansgirl_ itu kehilangan jejak mereka.

"maaf, ya? Jadi nggak bisa tenang nikmatin festifal.." gumam Gaara.

"nggak apa-apa kok.." kata Sakura.

"neng.. beli topengnya atuh, neng.. tanggung atuuh ini neng.. tinggal satu.." kata seorang tukang topeng waktu melihat mereka berdua.

"mungkin.. kita bisa ngeliat festifal ini dengan tenang.." Sakura tersenyum jail sambil menatap topeng bergambar Panda yang tersisa dari _stand _topeng.

Sakura membeli tioeng itu, dan menjulurkanya ke Gaara.

"kazekage-sama, pake topeng ini, ya?"

Gaara mengangguk, dan memakainya.

Mereka masuk lagi ke tengah festifal. Tangan Sakura terasa hangat dalam genggaman Gaara.

"Sakura-chan?"

"apa, kazekage-sama?"

"jangan panggil kazekage.."

"apa dong? Gaara-sama?"

"jangan pake 'sama' ."

"kalo gitu, Panda-chan!!" sakura tertawa kecil. Gaara ikut tertawa.

Malam festival itu terasa menyenangkan. Mulut mereka manis karena makan banyak gulali, permen, dll. Perut kenyang, hati senang. Apa lagi yang kurang?

Gaara menarik Sakura ke pinggir lapangan, tempat mereka beli topeng panda. Si tukang topeng udah nggak ada, maklum, dagangannya udah abis.

Gaara mengangkat topengnya sedikit, Cuma sebatas hidungnya.

"kenapa sih, Kazekage.. Panda-chan?" sakura tertawa. Tapi Gaara nggak.

Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura. Dan Sakura memejamkan matanya saat bibir lembut Gaara menyentuh bibirnya. Rasanya.. manis.

Gaara melepaskan bibirnya. Menatap Sakura dengan wajah memerah, "aishiteru, Sakura-chan.."

Lalu dia memeluk erat tubuh Sakura, yang saking bahagianya, tak bisa berkata-kata.

**FIN**

ending-nya anehhh... tapi udah males mikir, males ngetik, males..males.. jadilah begini.. akhirnya tamat juga.. abis ini bikin apa lagi ya?? Hahaha..

R&R


End file.
